Der Bus Ist Schon Weg
by dark wings alias raat ke rani
Summary: Schuldich was trying to catch thebus back to SS headquarters when he remembered his talk with Brad.


Der Bus ist Schon Weg  
By: secret_folder@hotmail.com  
  
Weiß Kreuz and related characters are trademarks and copyright of Koyasu Takehito/Project Weiß/Tsuchiya Kyouko.  
"Der Bus ist Schon Weg" belongs to Nena, a rock band from Germany.  
  
Mittwoch, den 29. Januar 2003  
  
This is the first ever that I wrote a fanfic. I usually work on my own charas (which is – I think – more interesting). I wrote this because I was coaxed by a friend one day (actually she told me about WK ff and they got me inspired). To be honest, I stopped reading fanfics about 3 years ago and now it's coming back again…. Good to be back! And I just found that writing one is fun as well….. *grin*  
  
Now, about the story…. I put Schu and Brad because they're my favorite characters from Weiss series… nah… to tell the truth, it's because I don't understand Japanese, and I think that a multi-national group of assasin must be able to speak to one another in each language, Japanese, German, and English (American English and also one with Irish dialect). And that would make Nagi a difficult character to represent in spoken words…. Farfie would not be difficult except for the fact that it's probable that he was raised in Japan (what's Ruth been doing in that country anyway?) and therefore he would speak Japanese more fluently…. *sigh* writing that kind of story would be complicated. By the way, the German in this story is used in spoken words only. All thoughts, mind reading, and telepathy are written in English… and please spare me if I made mistakes on German….  
  
The story took place about 7 years before the Aya recognize Takatori Reiji in that human chess game. Therefore, Crawford was merely 20 years old and Schuldig was only 15. It happened in some city in South Germany, somewhere near the SS headquarter. I describe Schu in a different way here – a mellow side of him. So those who don't want to see a whinny Schu, could just step aside and ignore this story.   
  
OK, enough about the intro…. Let's get to the story… and please, speak your mind about it…..  
  


~DER BUS IST SCHON WEG~  
  
_Der Bus ist schon weg  
Der Bus ist schon weg  
Der Bus ist schon weg  
Der Bus ist weg  
Ich krieg'n schreck'  
Kein Taxigeld  
Ein Fünfer fehlt  
Jetzt regnet noch  
Ich tob' und koch'  
Der Bus ist schon weg  
Der Bus ist schon weg  
Der Bus ist schon weg  
-Nena-_  


  
I walked along the dark alley. The bus has gone. I was late. I could move fast, but I was not fast enough to catch the bus. "Damn the bus!" I thought to myself as I started to walk away from the bus shelter.  
Drizzles kept on falling from the sky and I wrapped myself in my jacket. I didn't expect the weather to be this bad… and I wore just too thin outfits. This corduroy jacket would get wet in a short time. "Curse this foul weather! I wish I could get away from here. To Spain… to America… to Japan…. I don't care! I'm sick of this foul weather!" 

I turned right and met a bigger street. There were rows of shops but all of them were closed. They had closed long before, since six. The street lamps were glowing but its light barely touched the ground. I glimpsed at my surrounding and noticed several cross-dressers chatting and blabbing, huddled together at a corner. They wore just too much make ups. And they were actually more muscular than me. Such beautiful flesh… but wasted in the deep of the gutter. Oh yes, I could heard them chatting in their thoughts, "Ah… look at that hunky little face! He seems cold, no?"

I knew I was beautiful. People told me so. But not in this condition. Dripping and wet and shivering out of cold! And I missed the bus! "Damn the bus! Damn the bus!"

I could actually use teleport but I didn't think that would be appropriate. Not here. Not now. Perhaps I could even make him worried so much that he would search the whole town for me. Even though I could read his thoughts, how I wished to see him acting them! Not merely in thought! He just wanted to maintain his image in front of the SS leaders. Those old pranks! He just wanted to show them that he's a real top one. Cold blooded, yet I knew he could be warm… though only in his thought. I knew, I always knew. 

I lowered my pace as I passed a small shop. My feet stopped suddenly. I stared through the glass and my eyes caught a beautiful tie. It was of silk – at least that was written on its tag. Blood red and silver. That tie would fit him. It would fit his favorite sand stone suit and soft grey shirt. 

I could move inside unnoticed and steal it away. And I could give him a nice farewell present. I pressed my hands against the thin glass. I could steal it away, but… but… what would it make from a stolen present? No, no, that wouldn't do.

But then, would he care if it was stolen? He could kill several men at a blink of time without feeling guilty at all. Killing was not sin for him… then… stealing would be like breathing the air. Breathing… breathing? Would this tie suffocate him then? I grinned to myself. 

Just suddenly I was inside the shop with my hands on that smooth silky tie. Red blood… blood red… and silver. I had broken the glass with my hands. And before the last piece of the glass shattered on that white marbled floor, I had gone far away. The tie lingered in my hand, stained with my blood. But it only made it more beautiful, fit into his character. A cold blooded assassin.

The rain had stopped and the droplets were replaced by mist. The night was silent except for the cry of security system I heard from the shop I had broken into. My mind went running to him, Crawford.

~§~  
„Ich will nach Japan fliegen(1)," he said to me just before I went out the SS Headquarter this evening. Yes, he could speak many tounges. He spoke mine too, and I spoke his. 

„Wann?(2)"   
„Morgen (3)." His voice was as usual, flat.

„M-morgen (4)?" I looked at him astonished. I couldn't believe that he left so soon. I thought he was going to stay here, in Germany, at the SS Headquarter, with us… with me! 

„Wie lange dann?(5) " 

„Ich weiß noch nicht.(6) " 

„Kann ich mit dir fliegen?(7)" I asked him in a rather trembled voice. After all these years, he finally came back to Germany, and now he just wanted to go away to Japan! 

He shook his head. "This is a job, Schuldig, and you are too young to work abroad. You haven't even mastered your Japanese yet." His mouth was shut but I could hear his thought talking to me.

I grunted and turned my back against him. „Ich kann doch Japanisch verstehen. Ich kann verstehen alles, was man denkt!(8) " I replied in a pitched voice. That was the reason why I, Schuldig, could join this SS first place. „Ich kann auch Japanisch sprechen!(9) " 

„Kannst du?(10) " he asked harshly. He pulled me closer and looked me in the eyes. Even though they were shaded by his prescribed glasses, I could feel his stare penetrating through my mind. 

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. I had no idea. All of the Japanese vocabularies I have learned seemed to be washed away from my brain. I tried to avoid his stare. „Ich… ich weiß nicht , (11)" I said very slowly.

He loosened his grip and let me go. „Du muß in Deutschland bleiben. Verstehst du?(12) " He said in his usual flat tone, and his thought whispered, "I don't want you to go to Japan with me." 

„Ach so…" I grinned, trying not to beg him to take me. „Du mag mir nicht mehr, oder?!(13) " I could hear my voice shrieking. 

He stayed quiet, motionless, thoughtless. Perhaps he knew… no, he should have realized that I was trying to read his thought. He was a role-actor. He could do it. I swore he could even fake his thought!

„Ich hasse dich!(14)" I cried as I ran away. Away from him. 

~§~  
I leaned my body against the cold, wet wall. I glanced at my watch. It showed 2:49. It's already a long way past midnight, and in a few hours he should be at the airport.

"Is there any chance to give him this?" I stared at my hand and to the blood red and silver colored piece of silk. It stained with blood. My blood. 

My hand was bleeding. I grasped my hand tighter and crushed the tie. "Scheißt! Scheiß' den Bus!(15)" I shouted. If it wasn't because of the bus, I wouldn't have seen this tie. I wouldn't steal it, and I wouldn't have my hands bleeding. I could have been in my room, in my bed, or exchange thoughts with Crawford. 

I smiled bitterly. "Exchange thoughts", that's how we like to call it. No talking. He said nothing. I said nothing. He could understand me with his cat-like instinct. I could read his thought. We didn't have to say anything. We only sat together with some hot chocolate and we exchanged our thoughts.

I gave up and sat in the darkness. Water started to creep over my clothing, to my underpants. It had started raining again. A bit harder than before.

Perhaps he really didn't care at all. "He doesn't really care whether I come back to the base or not. He got his order and he would obey those three pranks. He would obey them, even if it meant to kill me." All of those sweet thoughts were lies. 

„Ich hasse dich, Crawford! Ich hasse dich!(14)" I cried as loud as I could. I grasped the tie again. Blood dripped from my hand. The wound should have hurt, but the pain was nothing compared to my disappointment. My disappointment to Crawford! 

I thought I heard him once that we'd make a perfect team. We could even conquer the world together. But all of those sweet little thoughts were only lies. He had lied. He had faked his thoughts to me.

„Ich hasse dich!(14)" I screamed again and again. And out of my depression I threw away the tie. It flew in the air for a moment and it faltered to the ground. It lay there motionless. Quiet.

I sobbed and huddled myself in my already wet jacket. „Ich hasse dich….(14)" I whispered. Strengthless. 

~§~  
"What a waste of a good tie!" A dark figure stood a few meters away from me. He ducked and picked up the tie. I could see a glint of reflection from his glasses. He walked closer. Step by step.

„Was ist loss denn? Ich habe nach dir gesucht, (16)" he said as he reached my place and ducked in front of me. Crawford was there with his plain coldness. 

„Der Bus ist schon weg(17) ," I replied slowly. If it wasn't for the bus…. 

„Das ist dein Wunsch, ja? Ich habe mich über dich gesorgen,(18) " he didn't discern my reply. 

„Ich hasse dich.... (19)" I tried to get away from his eyes. 

„Du … hass' mich?(20) " It was rather a question then. He lifted his brows. Still emotionless. 

I felt as if I began to shrink before him and tried to avoid his face. Still sobbing and shivering. I was afraid that he was going to hit me, but he didn't. He took off his coat and wrapped it around my body.

"If you hate me that much, then I should not come back." But he kept silent. 

„Nee….(21) " I said weakly.

„Doch.(22) "  
And he said it plainly as if he really meant it. But he still ducked there and searched for my hands. And as he found them he started to tend my wounds.

"Such a waste of good hands." He said without even bothered to open his mouth. He knew I was reading his thought.

I stayed quiet. My hands lay weak in his. They had turned blue from cold. Blue and red blood. Almost purple.  
"But I would come back then, if you want me to."

I stared at him with my eyes wide open as if I could not believe what he was saying… or thinking. I could not differ anymore. All I cared about was that he would come back.

"Would you?"

He nodded. And I noticed a curl of smile on his lips. It was hardly there. Even if there was, it was usually cynical, not tender like this one.

"I will be back," he promised. "I only need to fetch someone for the team. You would love to have a younger brother, wouldn't you?"

I nodded. „Versprochen(23)?" 

He nodded. „Versprochen.(24)" 

==========================  
Translations   
1 I'm going to Japan  
2 When?  
3 Tomorrow  
4 Tomorrow?  
5 How long?  
6 I don't know yet.  
7 Can I fly with you?  
8 I can understand Japanese. I can understand all that people think!  
9 I can also speak Japanese!  
10 Can you?  
11 I … I don't know.  
12 You must stay in germany. Do you understand?  
13 So… you don't love me anymore, do you?  
14 I hate you!  
15 Shit! Shit! F@#k the bus!  
16 What happens? I have searched for you.  
17 The bus has gone.  
18 Is that your wish? I have worried about you.  
19 I hate you.  
20 You… hate me?  
21 No….  
22 Yes….  
23 Promise?  
24 Promise.  



End file.
